White Russian
by Jijisub
Summary: Kensei attend un client... un client qui lui commande à chaque fois un White Russian. Yaoi/Romance/AU Kensei x Ichigo


Bonsoir à toutes et tous

Couple Kensei x Ichigo

Genre : Romance / Yaoi / Au

Synopsis : Kensei attend un client... un client qui lui commande à chaque fois qu'il s'accoude au bar un white Russian

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Bonne lecture... à bientôt ^^

* * *

Il fait toujours sombre, lorsqu'il emprunte cette ruelle… mais, c'est la porte du personnel. Il n'aime pas trop s'y engouffrer. Son patron est un idiot quand il y songe bien. N'importe qui, trouverait cet endroit glauque, nombre de toxico viennent se réfugier ici la nuit. D'ailleurs, Kensei a le temps de voir une chaussure qui s'empresse de se soustraire à ses yeux. L'homme sait se défendre, se n'est pas une question de force physique. Il a été militaire dans les forces spéciales… mais, c'est l'engeance qui suit ce genre de type paumé qui le tracasse immanquablement. Il se promit de d'appeler une nouvelle fois la police.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kensei pousse la porte de son bar. Sans un mot, il se dirige vers la réserve et allume les lumières tamisées des lieux, celles du bar et pour finir celles de la vitrine. Le barman prit enfin son service et déjà les premiers clients entrent s'accoudant aux cuivres du pub. Hisagi l'autre barman s'installe comme à son habitude à l'autre extrémité et il est vite rejoint par ses habitués. Kensei quant à lui, attend une seule personne.

L'ennui avec lui, c'est qu'il vient régulièrement mais, pas les mêmes jours. S'est un peu comme la surprise du soir. Il n'a pas d'attirance particulière pour ce type, juste qu'il se sent bien avec lui. Un peu comme un ami qu'il n'avait pas ou plus rectifie t-il. Prenant son torchon à carreau, il se met à essuyer avec fièvre quelques verres et sert ses clients. Peu à peu les minutes s'égrènent pour être remplacé par les heures. Il est entré dans son monde. Créant la sensation avec ses cocktails et les acrobaties qu'il exécute pour le plaisir des clients.

Une chance qu'il est souvent été en déplacement dans des lieux exotiques plus jeune. Kensei sursaute quand il croise les yeux ambre qu'il a recherchés en début de soirée. Il est relativement tard et se n'est pas son heure habituelle. Kensei voit dans son regard comme une fêlure. Quelque chose avait du se produire certainement. Comme tous les autres, il passerait sa soirée à lui raconter ses malheurs ou bien, il s'enivrerait à en perdre la raison.

Kensei s'approche du client et hausse un sourcil, sur l'homme plus jeune en face de lui.

— La même chose ?

— Hai…

Le barman sort un verre et bientôt sert un White Russian pour son client. Toujours la même chose, au moins, c'est immuable. Kensei observe Ichigo du coin de l'œil. On finit par connaitre le nom et le prénom des habitués mais, pour Kensei se prénom là a une saveur particulière. Inconsciemment ses yeux glissent sur la silhouette svelte du jeune homme. C'est un prof mais pas ceux que l'on trouve dans les collèges ou lycée, un de ceux appelé « universitaire ».

Son regard rencontre à plusieurs reprisent celui du roux mais, Kensei n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il aperçoit à l'intérieur. Ichigo à l'air du type gentil est simple mais, sa psychologie pour le peu qu'il avait pu le constater est plus complexe. Peut-être parce qu'il enseigne la littérature ? Le bar se vide peu à peu. Kensei a rempli deux autres verres que son client sirote sans dire la moindre parole. Autre fait inhabituel venant de sa part. Plus le temps s'écoule et plus Kensei veut savoir ce qui a bien pu rendre _son_ client si maussade.

Une heure plus tard, Kensei essuie le bar et s'arrête devant le roux.

— Ce n'est pas ta soirée apparemment ?

Il se maudit pour sa question, il n'a pas à s'intéresser à la vie d'autrui mais, ce client est particulier. Et puis malgré son jeune âge, il vient toujours de son côté du bar au lieu de celui d'Hisagi.

— Il y a des jours où les choses sont un peu plus compliqué qu'à l'ordinaire Muguruma-san.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Kensei ! Rétorque le barman trop sèchement à son propre goût.

Ichigo lui adresse un faible sourire. Le jeune homme se gratte la tête et répond moqueur

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hisagi-san a plus de clients que vous…

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je pense qu'il faut une certaine dose de caractère pour venir s'assoir en face de vous et pouvoir essuyer vos colères. Mais, c'est ce qui me plaît chez vous… J'aime ce côté honnête et direct. Se sont des qualités rares et assez peu reconnus.

Kensei se sent mal à l'aise. Le compliment lui va droit au cœur et l'émeut… et c'est ça qui le gêne. Ichigo est un client… et rien d'autre. Pourtant, parfois son esprit lui suggère bien plus mais, il s'interdit rapidement d'aller plus loin. Ichigo aime les femmes… Voyant que le silence se prolonge le roux repris calmement.

— Je déteste les fêtes de fin d'années. Généralement, elles sont pour moi génératrices de mauvais souvenirs.

— C'est plutôt un moment de joie… je veux dire les décorations, les rues animées, les amis, la famille… vous avez tout cela… non ?

— Oui… Fit songeur son interlocuteur qui avait plongé son regard dans son verre vide.

— Vous en voulez un autre ?

— Non ! Ça sera tout pour ce soir… Kensei !

Le barman sursaute de surprise. C'est la première fois en presqu'un an qu'Ichigo utilise son prénom. Une certaine chaleur l'envahit. Il sait que son expression n'a pas changé pour autant, même s'il est profondément troublé. Son prénom prononcé dans la bouche de cet homme a une saveur particulière. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait lui murmurer toute la nuit, il ne se lasserait pas de l'écouter prononcer ses deux syllabes.

— Vous êtes sur de n'avoir besoin de rien ? Demande Kensei par acquis de conscience.

Seul un sourire lui répond et le barman fronce les sourcils. Il déteste ça, ces personnes qui se cachent derrière un sourire pour montrer que tout va bien. Généralement, se sont eux qui ont la plus grande détresse morale mais, son incapable de l'exprimer en dehors de ce type de sourire.

— Fait attention à toi… Ichigo.

— Hai !

Et l'homme se glisse entre les tables avec aisance pour disparaitre en quelques secondes derrière la porte vitrée et se noyer dans les rues encore assombrie de la nuit. Kensei retourne à son bar et les deux derniers clients qui finissent leurs verres muré dans leur silence. Les petites heures du matin sont souvent réservées à ceux qui n'arrivent plus à dormir pour des raisons qu'eux seuls connaissent.

Une heure plus tard, Kensei rentre chez lui. Il est troublé par sa rencontre avec son client ou un jour peut-être, il l'appellerait White Russian, comme le verre qu'il prendrait comme presque tous les soirs.

°°0°0°°

Le froid engourdis les doigts et les orteils de Kensei. Il a aidé sa sœur toute l'après-midi pour les cadeaux qu'elle veut offrir à la famille pour Noël. Elle s'est engouffrée dans un taxi cinq minutes plus tôt, le coffre remplis de boites emballées de papier multicolore de tailles diverses. Il est soulagé. Le babillage incessant de son aîné le soule plus qu'un verre de whisky lorsqu'il est à geint.

Kensei se retourne et manque de renverser un passant. Ce dernier gémit sous le choc et c'est avec stupéfaction que Kensei rencontre le regard d'Ichigo. Lui ne l'a pas reconnu, trop occupé à se pencher à présent pour ramasser ses paquets.

— Je suis désolé Ichigo… je ne faisais pas attention…

Surpris, le roux lève les yeux et rencontre le regard obsidienne de Kensei.

— J'espère ne pas vous avoir blessé ?

— Non, non… je suis distrait aussi. Excusez-moi…

Le cœur du barman se mit à battre plus vite. De voir, Ichigo dans la rue comme tout à chacun lui procurait un sentiment étrange. Il se penche et attrape les deux derniers paquets qu'il allait reposer sur le reste mais, les bras trop chargés lui font comprendre qu'il ne peut pas ajouter ce qu'il tient entre ses mains.

— Je crois qu'un peu d'aide ne sera pas du superflu Ichigo…kun !

— Kun ? Rétorqua le professeur surpris.

Sa façon d'arrondir les yeux aurait pu faire sourire Kensei mais, il se sent brutalement embarrassé pour il ne sait quelle raison. Ichigo lui adressa un chaleureux sourire ce qui déstabilise un peu plus l'ancien militaire empêtré dans ses émotions contradictoires.

— Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi cérémonieux… Kensei !

Ichigo avait appuyé sur son prénom exprès. Kensei lui rendit son sourire et rétorqua

— Moi non plus… Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

— Je devrai m'en sortir… normalement. Maugréa Ichigo.

— Je dirai que tu es plutôt en position précaire avec toutes ces boites. Je peux peut-être t'accompagner quelque part ?

Le roux réfléchis à la question. Kensei hausse les épaules et au moment où il pense qu'Ichigo va décliner son invitation, il répondit reconnaissant

— J'aimerai assez. Certaines boites sont lourdes et je n'habite pas loin d'ici. Je réfléchissais, si cela ne faisait pas très loin pour toi pour t'y rendre. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Non… Je te l'ai proposé ! C'est pas comme si tu me l'imposais.

Un nouveau sourire éclairait les traits plus détendu du professeur. La neige se mit à tomber tout autour d'eux et ils s'observèrent surpris.

— Nous devrions nous dépêcher…

— Je te suis.

Kensei observa Ichigo qui passe devant lui. Ce dernier paraît détendu, en fait il semble totalement différent du type qui vient s'asseoir au bar. Il lui jette des brefs coups d'œil et plus, leurs regards se croisent, plus ils deviennent caressants. La conversation entre eux pourtant reste anodine. Rien qui puisse déclencher, se frisson d'excitation qui monte inexorablement chez le barman.

Lorsque Kensei monte avec Ichigo dans la cage de l'ascenseur la promiscuité de l'espace lui fait prendre soudain conscience, combien il est attiré par le roux. A nouveau leur regard qui se frôle, et les paroles s'évanouissent. Kensei a trop peur de rompre le charme. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre trop vite à son goût et le contact est rompu. Troublé par son désir, Kensei en oublie pourquoi il est là.

C'est en silence qu'Ichigo ouvre la porte de son appartement, il rentre le premier et les yeux de Kensei ne font que parcourir son corps pour s'arrêter à sa nuque. Il ferme la porte et se tourne à nouveau vers le professeur pour parler mais, il croise son regard qui ressemble à cette instant là à de l'or en fusion, si semblable à la lave qui parcours ses veines.

Kensei avait juste eu le temps d'enregistrer la petite table se trouvant dans le genkan et pose les deux paquets qu'il tient un peu trop serré contre lui. Sans quitter du regard Ichigo, il se saisit des paquets que ce dernier garde dans ses bras comme un frêle rempart aux émotions qui assombrissaient son regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il serrait contre lui cet homme pour lequel, il avait développé des sentiments bien plus important que celui de barman-client. Il penche son visage sur celui du roux qui l'observe entre ses yeux mi-clos. Il hésite encore pourtant, cela cassera t-il le frêle lien qui les unissaient depuis un an ?

Puis, faisant fit de sa propre conscience Kensei caresse les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ichigo qui loin d'être indifférent, encercle sa nuque de ses bras, comme s'il attendait cela depuis aussi longtemps que lui. Son cœur se mit à cogner plus lourdement dans sa poitrine. Emporter par la passion, il pousse le roux contre le mur tout proche, sa respiration devient erratique et il plaque son corps électrisé contre le sien.

Kensei sent contre sa propre érection celle du roux et il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. Sa main glissa vers la ceinture du roux et la défit, alors que sa langue fouillait fiévreusement la bouche offerte. Lorsque sa main se saisit de la verge gonflée encore plus ou moins entravé par les sous-vêtements, il sent son partenaire s'abandonner.

— Ichigo… souffle Kensei à bout de souffle, fou de désir.

Sa voix le trahit. Elle est rauque à peine un murmure venant du fond de sa gorge. Les mains d'Ichigo qui parcouraient son torse le faisait frissonner. Sa peau prend vie sous ses doigts fins. Combien de fois avait-il observé ses mains ? Espérant les embrasser un jour, les tenir, leurs faire comprendre combien elles l'émouvaient… si expressive chez ce prof avec qui il entretenait une relation privilégié.

Kensei fait descendre sa bouche le long de la nuque de son partenaire qui rejette la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Il cherchait des mots pour exprimer le trouble, son désir qui le tenaille implacablement mais, rien ne franchit ses lèvres à part son prénom qu'il murmure inlassablement. Pourtant, il aurait voulu que se soit Ichigo qui l'appelle…

Lorsque les mains du roux caressent son sexe au travers du tissu la gorge de Kensei se noue. Il se redresse et plonge son regard dans la lave des yeux qui brillent un peu plus. Ses propres doigts repoussent le pantalon qui glisse sur le sol. Kensei n'a d'yeux pour la bouche gonflée par ses baisers. Il se délecte encore et encore du nectar dont il s'abreuve. Il n'entend que leurs souffles précipités, leurs cœurs pressés l'un contre l'autre cognant follement.

Les doigts de Kensei glissent entre les fesses de son amant qui gémit sous l'audace du passage qu'il se fraie en lui. Il a envie de lui, tout comme Ichigo semble attendre ses caresses. Enfin, Ichigo arrive à lui faire glisser son pantalon et il se saisit de leurs deux sexes pour les caresser dans un même mouvement. La tête de Kensei tourne, comme un manège fou qui ne peut s'arrêter, le mécanisme étant brisé quelque part entre la rue et l'ascenseur.

— Kensei…

Cette voix ronronnante finit par l'achever.

— Que veux-tu ? Souffla le barman dans l'attente des désirs de son amant.

Son regard plongea dans celui d'Ichigo qui n'était qu'attente. Il voit dans ses yeux, les désirs les plus profonds de l'homme qu'il tient contre lui. Il le pousse doucement sur le sol et le pousse à quatre pattes. Ses doigts glissant à l'intérieur de l'intimité du roux. Kensei embrasse le tissu qui recouvre toujours le dos d'Ichigo. Lui-même est encore entravé par ses vêtements mais, l'urgence du moment l'empêche de faire les choses comme il les a fantasmés jusqu'à présent.

— Kensei… chuchote Ichigo fou de désir.

Ce nouvel appel est le signal pour Kensei ne prenant pas plus de précaution que de celui d'enfiler un préservatif, il s'enfonce dans la chair étroite de l'homme soumis à lui. Et qui se resserre encore autour de lui. Kensei entend les plaintes d'Ichigo sous lui et halète, l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour se contrôler alors que son désir monte en flèche, lui donne des suées.

Lentement, il se met à bouger. Agenouillé et tenant fermement les hanches de son amant un lent va et vient alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, son désir plus intense. Ses nerfs le vrillent et des frissons longs parcouraient son corps. Les cris d'Ichigo aiguillonnent un peu plus ses ardeurs et c'est sans retenue à présent qu'il plonge encore et encore dans ce corps chaud et accueillant.

La chaleur de ses reins monte pour se concentrer peu à peu dans son sexe. Un courant électrique le parcours comme pour le foudroyer… comme lorsque leurs regards s'étaient accrochés plus tôt dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque Kensei se laisse retombe contre le dos d'Ichigo, il enfouit sa nuque dans celle de son amant.

Il respire à plein poumon son odeur musqué et boisé avec comme un arrière goût de vanille. La voix rauque d'Ichigo lui parvient.

— Kensei… tu es lourd…

— Oh…

Le barman glisse à côté d'Ichigo et se laisse tomber sur le sol. C'est lui qui maintenant qui se retrouve en position de soumission. Ichigo le caresse de l'or de ses yeux. Cette tristesse dans son regard est-ce une illusion ? Kensei pose une main sur le visage qui est suspendu au-dessus de lui et le caresse amoureusement.

Le cœur lourd Kensei demande à voix basse

— Tu regrettes ?

— Non… je le voulais et… depuis longtemps.

— Pourquoi cette tristesse dans ton regard ?

— Parce que je ne suis qu'un coup…

— Pardon ?

— Parce que tous les hommes avec qui j'ai le malheur d'avoir des aventures me plaquent des qu'ils ont couché avec moi… et…

— Imbécile !

Ichigo hausse un sourcil surpris.

— Je ne voulais pas… commencer comme ça avec toi. Et je suis surpris, je pensais que tu aimais les femmes…

— Les femmes ?

— Je t'ai vu à plusieurs reprisent avec une femme avec des longs cheveux ondulés et…

— Yuzu ? C'est ma sœur !

— Oh…

Le roux a un petit sourire et s'approche plus près de Kensei et demanda contre ses lèvres.

— Ça te dirait de nous installer plus confortablement que sur se sol froid et peu pratique ?

— Je te suis où tu veux !

Ichigo a l'air de se détendre d'un coup, comme si un poids a été ôté de ses épaules. Il se redresse et remonte plus ou moins bien son pantalon. Kensei fait de même et évite de scruter à nouveau Ichigo qu'il trouve incroyablement sexy. Il le suit d'un pas en retrait et ils entrent dans sa salle de bain. Ichigo le laisse seul et Kensei est en proie aux doutes. A-t-il eu raison de céder à sa passion ?

Etrangement, Kensei se sent gêné mais quand il retrouve Ichigo et le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui adresse, ses doutes fondent. Il enlace le roux et le serre contre lui.

— Je travaille ce soir…

— Je le sais !

— Tu vas venir me rejoindre ?

— Tu es sur ?

— Oui… j'attends chaque soir que tu viennes t'installer au coin du bar et me commander ton White Russian.

— Vraiment ?

— Hai…

— Alors, je viendrai…

— Je t'attendrai !

Une heure plus tard, Kensei marche seul dans le centre de la ville et observe les vitrines qui lui paraissent plus scintillantes. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçut avant ? C'est le cœur léger qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il prend sa douche. Le temps semble durer une éternité et en même temps filer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quand il rentre au bar, il n'attend qu'une seule chose ou plutôt, il n'attend qu'une personne.

Hisagi remarque tout de suite le sourire qui s'esquisse à peine sur les lèvres du barman plutôt lunatique habituellement.

— Oi Kensei ! tu as gagné au jackpot ?

Surpris, l'albinos observe un instant son collègue qui l'interpelle pour la première fois de manière aussi familière. Il sent qu'il va le remettre à sa place mais, au lieu de cela un sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres et Kensei déclare tranquillement

— Mieux que ça…

Le temps passe et le cœur de Kensei bat de plus en plus vite. Ses gestes deviennent nerveux et il n'a qu'une hâte… qu'Ichigo le rejoigne. Il lui a promit ! Le barman voit les heures tournées et le roux ne fait pas son apparition. La colère monte en lui au point où il en casse un verre. Se serait-il moqué de lui ?

Lorsqu'il sort du bar à trois heures, il est à bout et furieux… non, il est désappointé et malheureux. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Une voix essoufflée se fit entendre derrière lui et le barman se retourne heureux, même si cela ne se voit pas sur ses traits.

— Kensei… je suis désolé…

— Ichigo ?

— Ma sœur Karin… a eut la mauvaise idée de venir chez moi et de perdre les eaux à la maison. J'ai du me débrouiller pour la ramener à l'hôpital. Son mari n'arrivait pas et elle a voulu que…

Kensei enlace Ichigo contre lui, soulagé. Il sent le corps de son amant qui se fige pour se détendre lentement.

— Tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi…

— Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule.

— Je comprends…

— Tu.. tu voudras venir la voir demain avec moi ?

Repoussant Ichigo, il le tient au bout de ses bras et lui adresse un sourire. Ce dernier à les joues rougit par les températures glaciales. Dans son regard brille une douce étincelle qui réchauffe le cœur du barman.

— Si tu veux de moi…

— Imbécile !

Etant seuls dans la nuit froide, où un rideau de neige commence à s'installer… Kensei attrape la main d'Ichigo et le tire à lui.

— Viens… on va rentrer… au fait, je vais avoir un long week-end la semaine prochaine, tu as des projets ?

— Euh… non pas vraiment…

— Tu pourrais me caser dans ton agenda surchargé ?

— Ça pourrait s'faire…

— Hum… j'aime ce genre de réponse…

Tranquillement et à l'abri des regards, le couple s'éloigne du bar fermé. Leurs silhouettes à peine visible sous la lueur des réverbères, la neige tombant plus drue de minutes en minutes. Leur conversation s'éteint, comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'une illusion. Le lendemain, la ville se réveillerait sous une bonne dizaine de centimètre de poudreuse.

.


End file.
